A Tale of Two Brothers
by sunshine-faery
Summary: What will happen if Hunter and Cal met under different circumstances? Would they be allies or enemies? Who will win Morgan's heart?
1. Cal

A/n: Hello people, Although I'm working on Entisement at the moment I've got this Idea for a new fic and I don't think it's been done before so brownie points for me! It's about Cal, lets face it, you either really hate the guy or you love him, it's alsoabout our belovedHunter, I know you all love him.  
Here's the plot:  
Cal was brought up with Selene unknowing she is evil, Selene is killed for her Magick by Amyranth, so having to grow up on his own since the age of 14, just after his initiation, Cal sets out to find his revenge on his Mother's killers, learning about himself along the way.  
Hunter, the ex-seeker, kicked out of the council for not following through with his missions, instead desparate to learn about the disappearance of his Parents, he set's out to find the ones responsible for them having to hide.

The story is written in Hunter & Cal's POV

Hope you guys enjoy! please r&r!

* * *

**_Cal._**

My search has lead me to this place, Northern Scotland is not the nicest of places to be, especially in conditions such as these and if your not sure where you are supposed to be. One of my contacts say they knew of awitch here that knew my mother.

"Hello?" I called out through the thickness of the fog, I could barely see a thing, I could sense another presence although who or what it was, was still unknown, uncaring of the sticky mud beneath my feet, or the harsh, unforgiving winds that whipped me acrossmy faceI trailed on, I knew I was getting closer.

From the age of 14, the eve of my initiation, my mother was stolen from me, and even though I heard no news from anyone about her disappearance, I knew she was dead. I felt it the second it happened. From that moment on I was thrown into care, and since I had no where else to go, I stayed. But the day of my 17th birthday I ran, I was determined once and for all to find out what happened to them.

As of yet I have found out nothing solid, only that my mother wasn't as kind hearted as I thought, she practised a bit of dark magick and many covens feared her power, she'd had dealings with many witches and she was infamous to witches world wide, however true my source were, it still doesn't excuse that a 14 year old boy was orphaned. News of my father... I don't care, he left my mother with me after he went and got another woman pregnant.

I called out to the fog again, "Who's out there?" A shadow emerged holding a candle, "Are ye alone?" the horse scottish accent asked, "I'm always alone" I said, the figure stepped forward, A man wearing a dirty white shirt torn across the chest, traces of blood stains marked it, he walked with a limp, his left eye was bruised and he had a cut across his cheek, his face was unshaven and his dark brown hair was ruffled.

"You do not know what I went through to get here tonight boy" he rasped, "You better be who you say" I nodded, "I speak no lies, I am Cal Blaire, son of Selene Belltower, tell me what you know" "Let me look at you boy" said the scotsman, grabbing my chin with an ice cold hand, he looked at my face and deep into my eyes. "Aye," he said, "Ye are Selene's boy alright"

I stumbled backwards after he loosened his grip, "Yes" I confirmed, "And what is your name?" I asked him, he smiled revealing his badly taken care of teeth, "Come with me boy" he said,

I followed the man, carefully watching my tread, "You didn't answer my question" I said as I followed, "No" he agreed, "But I will answer all of your questions soon enough, keep up"

Shortly, the fog began to clear and we arrived at what I can only describe a shack, "This is my lodge" he announced proudly, I pulled a face and carried on. The scotsman stopped me from entering, "Do not look down on my home when you don't belong anywhere" he warned, I apologised and he let me in.

Inside his lodge it was surprisingly warm, a big difference to the cold outside, I sat down on the armchair in front of the oversized roaring fire place, "Up boy my seat," the man snapped, obediantly I got up and sat on the floor.

"You knew my mother?" I asked him once he had made himself comfortable in his armchair, "Aye" he agreed, "I knew 'er" "Who are you?" I demanded, "My name is Benjamin McAlistair, I was a good friend of your mothers"

"Do you know what happened to her?" I asked, Benjamin nodded, "Aye," he said, "But first I have to tell you a story..."

* * *

Ooh theres going to be a lot of mystery in this story! I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review! 


	2. Hunter

A/n: Okay, hope you like the story so far! Next chapter is about the character we all love - Hunter! Please r&r guys, I love hearing feedback, its a big confidence boost and convinces me to write chapters quicker!  
While I'm here I'd like to dedicate this story to a friend of mine... pickle pegg, ellen love you honey! - you so know I expect more reviews from you now right? ;-)

Enjoy x

* * *

_**Hunter.**_

I didn't believe they would do it,so I kept pushing my luck. Me the youngest seeker at 19, actually the youngest member of the whole council, and they fired me. But what would they do in my shoes? I bet they all would have done the same.

I looked out the window of the French taxi, rain tapping on the sides of the window, I would be there soon.

I was barely 11 when it happened, my parents disappeared, went into hiding to protect me and my brother and sister, whatever good that did. Uncle Beck told me its because of the dark wave, it's hunting them out. I'm not sure what the dark wave is exactly, no one does, all we know is it's for total destruction.

My poor brother, Linden is now dead because of me, he followed a path to dark magick to find them and I lead him down it, I was so stupid, his death weighs heavy on my shoulder's and I carry the guilt inside every single day.

Alwyn has now rejected the craft, she's living in a Catholic bording school in southern England and has stripped her own magick, to this day I still don't know how she did it, niether will she tell me, she said that she doesn't want to be a part of something that hurts all the people she loves, "I'm still here for you" I told her when she told me what she did to herself "I beg to differ, Hunter!" she had replied, "You're always off on your Seeker missions, using every chance you can to find out the truth, you've become obsessed, it's too much pain to see my family slip away one by one, and I don't want to be here to see when it happens to you. I'm getting on the next train to Essex and I'm enrolling at St Ann's" she said and she stormed out of the room, I haven't seen her since.

That was six months ago, I have sent her a couple of letters, asking her how she is and telling her how I'm getting on in my search. I've not had any replies yet.

I remembered the conversation I had with Kennet Muir my mentor just yesterday, "Hunter the council wish to let you go, your not going through with your missions, your using your sources for your own use to find your parents, you've become a liability, your hindering the councils dutys and not helping, Hunter, we can't be doing with that. I'm sorry"

That's when I realised I no longer had anincome and I had no place to stay so I packed up my things and headed to Dordogne in France, where my cousin, Sky Evantide is currently living.

The taxi pulled up outside a small stone house with a red door, "combien?" I asked the driver, "24 euro s'il vous plait" I nodded and handed him a few notes, he handed me back a euro coin in change and I headed up the walk and knocked on the door.

"Hunter, bad news?"Sky said as soon as she had opened the door, man she can read me like a book, "The council fired me and I have no where to stay," Sky rolled her eyes, "Come in, tell me what happened"

After 2 cups of tea and a conversation with Sky later... "The council is right, Hunter," I nodded,

"I knew that but I'm desperate, I need to know whats going on, where they are Sky... so I can prove to Alwyn that her family are all here for her."

Sky shook her head, "Hunter, it's too late for that, Alwyn needed you, not for you to run out chasing rumours that may or may not be true of your parents," I really didn't think, "I've been stupid" I admitted foolishly, "The council also sent you on these missions because they knew you were willing to help people and you were, once upon a time,what changed?" Sky asked

"Because I met a witch, in Mexico,who knew my parents,he met them on their travels,he knew more about the dark wave,I thought I was getting close but I guess my parents moved fast, soIbecame tired of helping people and decided it was me who needed help, I realize now I was wrong"

Sky nodded, "Thats why I stopped coming with you, you became so engrossed with your parents disappearance and I couldn't bare to see you building up your hopes and shooting yourself down anymore."

A silence settled between them, interrupted by the sound of a ringing, "Oh, it's my mobile" I realised after a second, "It's Kennet" I announced, "I know, answer it then!" Sky told me

I picked up, "Hello?" "Hunter, we have a propersition for you, are you willing to take your job back?" "Oh,yes,Kennet please, I'm listening" "You're the only one we could think of for this mission and if you do it properly, follow it through, we'll give you your job back, it's really important but theres a catch" I rolled my eyes, I knew it, there's always a catch,

"A seer in the council found a witch, unknown is her name,she's no older than 17, we need you to find her out" "Okay..." I said, "Why is this so important?" I asked, I had to admit I was intrieged

"Because her power is great, she's the sguirs dan, and more amazingly, she's only just discovered shes a witch, we want you to find her, and guide her in the craft" "why have you chosen me for this mission?" I asked, "because your close to her age, it'll be less intimidating for her, and besides the seer also saw that this girl may be able to help you too" "Help me how?"I asked "With what you want help with more than anything," Kennet said, "My parents?" I asked

Ignoring my question, Kennet pressed on "Hunter the only thing we know about this girl is that she live's in an American town called Widow's Vale, its in upstate New York" "Thanks Kennet, I'm on my way" I hung up the phone

"Did you catch any of that?" I asked Sky who was looking at me with fascination, she nodded, "Every word""Are you coming?" I asked, she nodded again, "too right"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that... please, please, please review! 


	3. A Story

A/n: Another good chapter don't you think? Well lets see how Cal is getting on shall we? Please r&r, Enjoy!

* * *

**_Cal._**

"But first I want to tell you a story" Benjamin said, I waited expectantly, looking up at him the shadows from the fire dancing across his face, he looked about 50 years old, same age my mother would be, but when we were outside he looked so much older no younger than 65.

"Your mother was a powerful force, one not to be reckoned with, a member of Amyranth, like myself" "Amyranth?" I gasped, I had heard a lot of stories about amyranth, none of them good.

"You didn't know that, did you boy?" I shook my head, "No, no I didn't" Benjamin focused an icy gaze upon me, "Are ye disappointed, Lad?"

I didn't know, was I? My mother was evil, I wasn't evil, but I suppose I wasn't good either... I just did what needed to be done.

"Go on" I said not answering his question, "The leader of Amyranth and your mother... I guess they had a fling, no one know's for sure what happened between the two of them, one minute they were inseperable but then they became at each others throats all the time, Ciaran McEwan, Amyranths leader had his plans, but Selene had her own, they constantly bickered over leadership." "What do you mean? What plans?" I asked, Benjamin smiled, "From the beginning, I knew Selene would be the perfect leader for the coven, she knew what she was doing, she was calculated and wise, but Ciaran had the rest of the covenas his followers, he was much less wise, he was all about sending out the dark wave to destroy covens that hold a possible threat to his 'greatness' so he stole the powers and knowledge of these other covens destroying them in the process"

"The dark wave?"

"Aye, Lad, heard of it?" he said in his thick scottish accent I nodded, "Amyranth controls the wave?" I asked, Benjamin nodded, "An ancestor of Ciaran's created this wave, controlling it is in his blood, which is why it's such a good weapon for him"

I nodded along, following his words of this far fetched story, finally I was getting to real evidence of my mothers live and not the circulating, ever changing rumours, this man knew my mother, practically worshipped her.

"Selene believed the wave was cowardly, hiding behind a gun instead of going in for the kill yourself, as she put it. So she had dealings of her own outside of the coven, I helped her covered for her whenever she needed it," "What kind of dealings?" I asked

Benjamin smiled, "Have ye heard of a great seer named Eliza Ravenclaw?" I shook my head, "She was a close ally with your ma too, told your ma that an unknown child was hidden away somewhere in this world, a witch, extremely powerful, the reason this witch was unknown was because she didn't know she was a witch, her parents hid her away with non witches, and we don't know who or where they are, but what we do know is... this young witch is the sguirs dan"

I sat there, a look of shock and disbelievement crossed my face, "I heard rumours of the sguirs dan" I said, "Aye, so you know of the potential this witch may bare" I nodded in agreement, "When your ma was told this, her eyes went wide with hunger, finding this young witch became her new obsession, she wanted this young witch dead so she could claim the powers of the sguirs dan for herself, so then she could over rule Ciaran and take over Amyranth, but then when Ciaran found out, he got his followers to trap her and then when they took her to Ciaran, he killed her and they've been looking for me and Ravenclawever since, that's why I'm hidden away up here, this fog shields me from them finding my whereabouts"

"It was Amyranth, this Ciaran that killed my mother!" I growled "Aye" Benjamin nodded, "Thank you, so much, thats more than I needed to hear!"

I rose to my feet and headed for the door, "Stop!" Benjamin shouted, "What are your plans now? You think you can just wander into Ciaran'schambersand kill him? He'll have you dead in a second boy!"

I didn't think, thats my problem.

"Carry out what your mother sought to accomplish, make her proud" I looked blankly at Benjamin, a crooked grin was spread across his face, "find the sguirs dan and claim her powers, kill Ciaran that way, then come find me... you'll be the next leader of Amyranth!"

I stood there, I didn't want to be a coven leader, especially Amyranth, I wasn't power hungry like that, and I didn't believe in their work, I was hungry for revenge and I spent years looking for the man that killed my mother, and I was more than ready for killing him, but to kill an innocent witch? Could I really do that?

But I remembered my beliefs, I do whatever needs to be done.

"Recent tellings from Miss Ravenclaw says that this young witch has recently been awoken in light of her magick, and she is tucked away in a small upstate New York town called Widow's Vale."

I looked at Benjamin, "Thanks again," I said, as I reached for the door handle

"Another thing," Benjamincalled after me, "There's no need to go back out into that icy weather, I'll get you to Widow's Vale in a second I've got a spell that'll work" Pointing a wand at me he cleared his throat, "In this night and at this hour, I call upon the darkest power, over land and over sea's send this boy where ever I please!" he cackled, "See ya soon boy!" he called,

Next thing I knew I was stood on a sidewalk with the sun shining down on my pack, me wearing a heavy black parker was rather hot so I quickly pulled it off.

I turned around to face a large red bricked building and a large stone plaque with gold letters on it, it read, 'Widow's Vale High'

* * *

Oh okay! fun! Cal, evil/not evil... evil/not evil! oooooh... wait for Hunter's next chapter! Please r&r 


	4. Back to School

A/n: Okay, I really hope you guys like this story coz I'm really enjoying writting this one... it's going to be a long one I think and there's going to be a lot of twists and turns! Come on people! REVIEW! less reviews, less chapters... bribes readers with chocolate

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Hunter.**_

After a long plane journey and a taxi ride later, Sky and I arrived at the small rented house Kennet had arranged for us.

"So, what's your plan? How are you going to find her?" Sky asked as we started moving our few boxes and suitcases in.

"Well Kennet said she was about 17 right?" Sky nodded, "Yeah, thats right" "I was thinking that I should enroll in the school here, there's only one high school here, I'm bound to find her there... I have to"

Sky nodded, "Do you think Kennet only told you that she could help you find your parents, just to make you focus on the task at hand?"

That thought hadn't occured to me before, but I couldn't think like that, whether she were to help or not, this girl needed my help, I couldn't be so selffish anymore.

"I don't know" I said simply, I carried my one large box, which contained my witch supplies and my small case of clothes up to my room and came back down, luckily for us, the landlord had the home fully furnished, which meant we didn't have to buy anything.

"It's monday morning, do you think you'd better go enroll?" Sky suggested. Oh, another thought that hadn't occured to me. I called a cab from my mobile and I quickly dressed up a bit and ran acomb through my hair. A few moments later a car horn blared from outside, I looked out the window and saw the taxi waiting for me.

"I hate taxi's" I said to Sky, she laughed, "Hurry up it's almost 9" I ran outside and climbed in.

10 minutes later I was outside the large red bricked building with the plaque outside it reading 'Widow's Vale High' I walked up the steps and followed the signs pointing to the reception.

At the reception desk was a young woman no older than 28, she had long ebony hair in a braid going down her back with the palest faceyet thebluest eyes, she hung up the phone, "Hello can I help you?" she asked

"Er, yeah, I'm new, I've come to enroll," "Okay" she said in a cheery tone, "Your the second Brit to enroll this morning" she informed me, "Are you related?" I shook my head "Sorry, no" "What's your name?" she asked "Hunter Niall" she nodded as she typed it up on her computer, "And your age..." "Eighteen" I lied "Okay," she printed something of the screen and handed me a couple sheets of paper.

"That top one is your class schedule, the one underneath is a map of the school and under that is a contact form, whenever you get a chance today just fill it in and pop it back to me, okay?" I nodded "Thanks" I said,the woman smiled, "Home roomhasjust started, if you have a problem with the teachersay I kept you busy filling in forms if they ask why your late" she smiled at me, "My name is Heather Doherty, welcome to Widow's Vale high, Hunter"

I followed the map and headed to home room, I remember my high school back in England, we had to wear these stupid uniforms, not like here. I hated high school, I was the quiet type and I couldn't make friends quite so quickly.

I walked into the classroom, and instantly all eyes fell on me, I felt like the main attraction in a circus.

"Can I help you?" The extra large teacher asked, "Yes," I pulled out my schedule and showed it to him, "Am I in the right place?" I asked, the man nodded, "Yes, take a seat... Hunter Niall" he said reading my name from the top of the paper.

As I glanced around the room for an empty seat, my eyes instantly fell on a boy, I knew he was a witch, he had golden brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. His eyes too were focused on me with intreige. The only avaliable seat was next to his so I sat down.

"Cal Blaire" he said in a low voice, holding out his hand to me, I took it and noticed his english accent, "Hunter Niall" I said, I noticed he frowned for a second when I mentioned my name as if he was trying to recallsomething, but as quick as it came, the look was gone, "I'm new too" he told me.

The bell rang then, "What class have you got next, Niall?" Cal asked me, I looked down at the yellow sheet of paper, "Advanced chemistry" I said, "Yeah me too, sucks doesn't it?" I nodded and smiled, at least I wasn't alone.

We sat beside each other in chemistry as I opened the text book on the desk, a girl breezed through the door with long brown hair down her back, I couldn't pull my eyes away from her, when I quickly glanced to the side I noticed Cal staring at her too.

"Mr Green?" she said to the teacher "Yes, Morgan what can I do for you?" "Miss Thomas suggested I take advanced chem this year," she handed him a note, "Okay," he smiled at her, "Take a seat"

As she turned, her eyes stopped dead as she stared right at Cal and I. She was a witch, the one I've been looking for

She looked like she wanted to say something to us, but remembered where she was and sat at the desk in front of Cal.

Through that entire lesson, I heard not a word the teacher said, my eyes were fixed on her.

* * *

Ooh the guys have met and they've seen Morgan! Who's going to get to her first! 


	5. Morgan

A/n: Still enjoying it? Well keep the reviews coming in then! You'll get more!

* * *

**_Cal._**

I noticed Niall looking at her aswell, his eyes never left her. Why does his name ring a bell? I can't think where I've heard it before!

But Niall had to stay away from this one... I'm sure this is the witch I need, I couldn't sense any other witches besides Hunter in the area. She was strong I could feel power coming off her in waves.

At the end of advanced chem the bell rang and Morgan left quickly and both Hunter and I had the same idea. We grabbed our bags and left quickly after her.

Following our senses, we weren't surprised when Morgan pulled us into the supplies closet. "Who are you?"she asked in a loud whisper

"I'm Cal, and this is Hunter, were both new here but werenot together, we've only just met this morning."

"You're a witch" Hunter said pointing out the obvious, she nodded, "I've only just found out, and so far it's brought me nothing but misery." Hunter looked at her, his eyes full of feeling and sympathy for her.

"When did you find out?" I asked she shook her head, "Not here" she said, "At lunch I'll send you both a witch message to meet with me,"

Hunter and I both looked confused then, "Your initiated?" Hunter asked, Morgan shook her head, "You can't send witch messages until you've been initiated" I said "I can" Morgan said solomly

She opened the door and headed out, "Morgan?" said a girls voice, "Oh Bree!" she said, "Morgan what are you doing in the make-out closet?" she opened the door wider so she could see inside and of course what she saw inside was Hunter and I, "Well hello!" she said her eyebrows arched.

"It's not what you think Bree," Morgan said quickly, Bree just carried on looking amused,

"Cal, Hunter, my best friend Bree" she introduced us.

"Morgan you sly dog, you go on with the innocent act and look what you've got on the side," both Morgan and Hunter blushed bright red, I rolled my eyes, he was such a sap

This Bree girl was really hot, like some young model or something, "Anyway Morgan haven't we got a class to talk through?" she said linking her arm through Morgan's and walking her off to the next class, as they walked Morgan turned her head and looked at us, suddenly I heard in my head,

_Don't forget, lunch time_

I was shocked, I looked at Hunter, he heard her too, I couldn't believe it, this is the one I've been looking for, but the real now was, what am I going to do now I've found her?

I watched Hunter and how his gaze never left Morgan until she was out of sight,

"You've got it so bad for her, bro" Hunter looked at me, "For a brit, you talk like an American," he said changing the subject, "Yeah, I guess I pick up the lingo quick" I told him.

Lunch time came and as promised we both heard Morgan's voice in our heads.

_Come out to the car park_

Obediantly we followed our orders, we saw Morgan stood outside a huge white car, she climbed into the drivers seat and we climbed in after.

Hunter got in the back seat and I had called shotgun.

"Before I talk, what about you two? Why have you started here all of a sudden? Does it have anything to do with me?"

It then occured to me that I never asked Hunter that same question.

"What makes you think we're here for you?" I said

I didn't know what else to say, Hunter then spoke, "I'm Hunter Niall, I'm a seeker from the council, I've been sent to find you, to help guide you in your new powers" Morgan nodded, "Yes," she said, "I was told someone was coming, Alyce has a friend in the council he told her he was sending his best to protect me"

Hunter was a seeker! I thought, God damn this is going to be more trouble than its worth, Hunter and Morgan then looked at me, what the hell was I going to say?

"I'm Cal Blaire, I'm just a travelling loner who stumbled across this town and decided I wanted to settle for a while, I've got nothing to do with you Morgan, and why a teenage witch would need protection from a seeker is beyond me"

"Morgan's case is exceptional," Hunter said, "Rumour has it she's the sguirs dan, a powerful magick conduit, I'm here to guide her, train her, help her follow the right path"

Yeah, no kidding... "The destroyer?" I said Hunter nodded, Morgan looked confused, "I didn't know anything about this what has Alyce not told me? I'm a destroyer? A destroyer of what? Why didn't Alyce tell me?"

Who the hell is Alyce?

* * *

Okay end of that chapter... tell me what you think! get reviewing! 


	6. Amazed

A/n: Oh so Cal knows about Hunter... but will he find out about their brotherhood? Hmm, will Hunter ever be a man and ask Morgan out? How did Morgan discover about her powers? It's all coming up people... read on and please keep leaving those wonderful reviews!

Enjoy x

* * *

_**Hunter.**_

I noticed the confused look on Cal's face, "Alyce is a friend of my mentor's, and the owner of a wiccan supplies shop up in Red Kill, the next town over, it's called Practical Magick"

"Alyce believed it wasn't her place to tell you, about who you are, and about your destiny, it was her destiny to show you who you"

"I have a destiny?" she asked rubbing her forehead, "Last month I was just some random girl in the crowd worried about passing my SAT's and now I have a destiny too"

Ilooked at Morgan, she had the most beautiful deep brown eyes, "Everyone has a destiny Morgan," I explained, "Choices determine who we are and what we can do, but our destiny is already written, how and if we get there is just a choice, you can either find it or run from it, but more often than not, it will find you"

Something in Morgan's eyes told me that she seemed to take it in.

"So Morgan what happened? How did you learn you were a witch," Cal asked, looking bored from my speech

"I went to Practical Magick about a month ago to find a book on different religions for a history paper, and when I went in, something happened, I was making things happen, I was frustrated while looking for this book and the right book flew off the shelf into my hand, Alyce came behind me and told me I was a witch, things happened at home and I learned I was adopted, which caused a big rift in my family, they don't approve of my involvment in witch craft, because they knew that it's how my birth parents died, plus they're big catholics. Nobody else knows, I've been having circles with Alyce and she's been teaching me some of the basics, she then discovered how powerful I am for an uninitiated witch and got in touch with Kennet. That's the short version..."

"Do you know who your birth parent's were?" I asked

Morgan nodded, "A woman named Maeve Riordan and her lover Angus Bramson"

"I know that name," Cal said, half to himself, "Riordan... as in the Irish, Belwicket, Riordan?" Morgan nodded, "From what I read so far in my mother's book of shadows, she was training to be high priestess"

"You have your mothers book of shadows?" I asked, surprised, "Yes, I was helping Alyce with some delievered stock and it was in there I was drawn to it, I got a vision from it when I scried and found her tools as well"

"Wow," I said, "You found her tools?" "Yes, they were buried under a house she used to live in, in Meshomah Falls"

"You scry as well?" Cal asked, again Morgan nodded, "With fire" she said "Fire?" Cal said shocked, he glanced over at me and then he pulled a candle from his bag and handed it to Morgan, "Not that we don't believe you Morgan, I just have to see for myself"

I too was wanting to see, "Oh let me light it for you," Cal said, pulling some matches from his bag also, Morgan shook her head, "No, it's okay, I can do it," she focused on the candle and lit it with her mind, like me Cal had seen enough to know she wasn't lying,

Cal blew the candle out and put it back in his bag, "don't think we need to see you scrying now" he said, laughing

Morgan looked confused, "Did I do something wrong?" she asked I shook my head and put my hand on her shoulder and gave it an encouraging rub, to which Cal shot me an unreadble look, "Not at all Morgan, it's just seeing an uninitiated witch do the things you can seems impossible,"

I had to admit she needed training up quick, especially with an untapped power such as hers.

For the next few weeks, Morgan came round to my place every friday night, she, Sky, Cal, and I had acircle and then after Cal went home, I gave Morgan some books to study from and taught her more magickal defenses.

The more time I got to spend with Morgan, the harder it got for me to say goodbye to her at the end of the evening.

I think I'm falling for her.

* * *

Awww Hunter he's so cute... I love him. Keep the reviews coming! 


	7. Male Bonding

A/n: I'm getting feedback but not enough come on people keep this story going!  
Enjoy x

* * *

**_Cal._**

I don't know what it was but the more time Hunter spent with Morgan, the more jealous I became, I knew Hunter had feelings for her, was I beginning to as well? At school the four of us (Me, Hunter, Morgan and Bree) had become inseperable, Bree not so much because she didn't know about the whole witch thing. Hunter and I both liked Morgan, I'm not sure who Morgan likes and Bree I believe has taken a liking to me, her pointless flirting and throwing herself at me wasn't going to work, don't get me wrong she's a good looking girl and I'm a good looking guy but as far as going out with her is concerned I'm not that interested.

Last night I came home after our friday night circle, to the tiny one-bed apartment I rented, and I fell onto the couch my head was circling, was I jealous knowing that Morgan and Hunter were alone spending more time together, yes. Why, I don't know. Morgan was one of those people who you don't realise how beautiful she is until you get really close and get to know her strength.

Hunter, he was a Seeker, that didn't bother me, he didn't know of the things I've done, I'm not that person anymore. I've found a place I belong, something I've not had since before my mother died, I have friends, a coven... but I still want to see Ciaran McEwan die at my hands, maybe the seeker and Morgan will help. After all he's the dark witch. It's a seeker's job to bring them in and do whatever it is they do to them. Once upon a time, my mother wanted to findMorgan for her powers as the sguirs dan, and maybe Ciaran now wants that, we'll be protecting her to kill him.

Tonight I'm on my way out, Hunter and I are meeting at a bar, totally my idea of course, to talk. Maybe I can tell him about my mother, Benjamin McAlistair and all of it, maybe because I'm being honest with him, he'll trust me, because I know thats something I haven't won over from him yet, his trust.

Something that normally wouldn't bother me, but this guy and I have bonded and for some reason unknown to me I did want his trust.

Pulling on a jacket I headed out the door, down the stairs and then hopped into my car.

I discovered this bar the other night, I decided to check it out, its quite a dive but me a 19 year old witch that can cast a glamour got served, not that I actually needed too.

"Cal," I saw Hunter stood by the battered old Honda he bought in the carpark of the bar.

"Hunter" I said, "We going in" Hunter pulled a face and then smiled "Yeah come on!" I encouraged him, "Lads night out!"

Three bottles of budwieser later, I don't whether it was me or the drink that decided but I finally brought up the subject of my mother.

"Hunter, theres something I want to get off my chest" I began, Hunter looked at me intently, "Go on" he said, "I don't actually know where to start..." I said searching for a way in, "Okay, have you heard of a witch called Selene Belltower?" I asked, Hunter nodded, "Yes, she was pure evil, I hear she was killed by Amyranth for double crossing them" I nodded, "true" "What has that got to do with anything?" Hunter asked

I took in a deep breath, "Selene Belltower was my mother" I was waiting for Hunter to judge me, to yell at me for lying to him, but he didn't he carried on watching me, waiting for me to continue, that was one of the things I liked about Hunter.

"I'm not like her, but for a while I went into a dark place, searching nothing but for my revenge," I told him everything, and I mean everything, including what Benjamin wants me to do and how I don't want to because these people feel like family to me.

At the end Hunter nodded, "Thank you Cal," he said, "You've opened up to me and told me things that you thought I could never understand,like what I told you about my parent's, my brother and sister,and because of that, I feel like I can trust you"

I smiled, "Really?" finally the words I wanted to hear, even though he never told me that he didn't trust me. Hunter nodded, "What about your father then? Who was he? Didn't he try and find you after news of your mother's death"

I frowned trying to recall his name, "I'm not sure, maybe he tried, but he left us when I was a baby, maybe because he was scared of my mother, but he had another woman pregnant" Hunter frowned also, "What?" I asked him, "I have this half-brother somewhere, my dad was with someone else when my mum was pregnant with me, he was scared to leave her because she was a dangerous woman"

My eyes widened, that was it... oh my Goddess... "My fathers name was Daniel Niall" Hunter looked at me shocked, "That's my fathers name..." "That's it!" I cried, "So your father is my father? That's why he never went back for you, because he was scared of Selene, when she had died he and my mother were already in hiding"

Suddenly everything was coming to me... I was figuring it all out. "Amyranth must be who's after your parent's too! Ciaran McEwan is the leader, he killed my mother and he must have thought this sguirs dan Selene had mentioned that was going to take over Amyranth was the child of hers, aka me, so he must have also figured that he or she will be with his dad, I was taken into care, hiden away before Ciaran could get to me, but it still after your parents to take care of the threat"

Hunter's eye's widened, finally we both had the answers to what we searched so many years to find.

"Hunter, you have to help me, we have to kill this Ciaran, it's too risky just to strip his powers, if we kill him, you can find your parents and I can live knowing my mothers death wasn't in vain!"

Hunter nodded, "Tomorrow, we'll come up with a plan," he rose his bottle, "tonight we drink," holding his glass higher he said, "to brothers!" I too rose my bottle, "to brothers" I replied, we clinked our bottles together and finished the remainder of the beer,

"Right!" Hunter said, trying to climb of his stool... was my little brother drunk? I laughed to myself, "I'll buy next round, after I relieve myself," I laughed,

Suddenly I sensed Morgan nearby, she was in distress, I went outside to meet with her, "Morgan? What's wrong? What are you doing here" I asked, it looked like she had been crying and I took her into my arms and stroked her hair,"I'm sorry, I know you guys said you were coming out for a drink here and I didn't know who else to go to, Bree can't understand and Sky wasn't home" "It's okay, what's wrong?" I said continuing to run my fingers through her hair.

"I was reading my mom's, my birth mom's book of shadows, and I found some secret entries, Angus wasn't my father like I thought, it was some really bad witch called Ciaran McEwan and he lied to her, and he hurt her and he's done a lot of bad things"

My jaw dropped, Ciaran McEwan was Morgan's birth father, she was so broken up about it I just held her, she looked up at me and I lowered my neck, my mouth met with hers and we were kissing! After what seemed like an eternity, we broke apart. Morgan looked away from me and avoided my eyes, "I'm sorry" she said, "I just got over emotional" "Hey!" I said, "Don't worry about it, we're all here for you" "I better go, my parents..." "Okay" I said, I was really dissapointed but I kissed her forehead, "If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you, just call" she nodded and climbed into her car and drove off.

When I turned around I saw Hunter andhis eyes were shooting daggers at me, oh god, he saw. "Hunter..." I said "I..." he walked up to me and punched me in the jaw, the blow knocked me completely off-guard and I fell to the ground"You are no brother of mine" he said looking down on me, "You are not my friend and I can't ever trust you" He walked around me and climbed into his honda and drove off.

I climbed up off the ground and brushed myself down, I can't believe I screwed this up, I finally had a brother and now he will never speak to me again. I don't even think Morgan really wanted to kiss me, she wouldn't look at me after I kissed her.

I feel such a fool.

* * *

Oh nooo... who do we feel sorry for? Cal or Hunter? Keep reviewing and I'll update again soon! 


	8. Male Bonding pt 2

A/n: Okay come on people! What's going to happen next to poor old Hunter, what about Cal? Read on, review! Keep them coming in! Enjoy x

* * *

_**Hunter.**_

When I stumbled out of the bathroom, I figured that I had too much to drink, I headed back to my barstool, but another pair of men were now occupying our seats... how rude... "If I wasn't drunk I could so take them" I muttered aloud,

I went to the bar "Barman?" I yelled "Hellooo, Barman!" the man serving behind the bar turned to face me, "What can I do you for?" he asked, "Did you see my brother leave? The guy I was just sat with?"

The Bartender looked surprised, "That guy is your brother? Seriously?" I nodded, "He looks nothing like you" he laughed, "We have different mothers!" I told him, "Did you see him?" The bartender nodded, "Yeah, he went out the door about 5 minutes ago, some brother he is leaving you here"

I went out the door to find him, "Pfft!" I muttered "He wasn't leaving me,I bet he went out to get a bit of fresh air," I said, convincing myself, I then saw him "See there he is, with Morgan?" I was about to walk up to them butI stopped dead in my tracks.

Cal went in and kissed Morgan, I couldn't move, I felt like someone had just ripped out my heart and handed it back to me in little pieces, he knew how I felt about her, I couldn't believe him! The back stabber! I just told him I trusted him and look what the first thing he does is. Bartender was right, some brother he is!

The two of them broke apart, they exchanged words and Morgan then climbed into her car and drove off.

Cal turned aroundand saw me standing there "Hunter... I..." the worm tried to explain himself, I walkedover to him and even surprising myself I punched him in the jaw knocking him down to the ground "You are no brother of mine" I spat at him "You are not my friend and I can't ever trust you" I stepped around him, got into my car and drove home.

When I was home I went into the kitchen and pulled out Sky's bottle of vodka that was chilling in the freezer, I pulled a shot glass from the cupboard and took shot after shot, when your already drunk and you've just been broken in two, the only logical solution is to drink even more to make the pain go away.

I heard the muffled sound of footsteps on the carpet coming downstairs, "Hunter?"

Sky was wrapped in her dressing gown, "What are you doing?" she pulled the Vodka off me and screwed the cap back on, "this isn't like you what the hell happened?"

"Cal is mry borther" I said, "Hunter, you're slurring I can't understand you"

I cleared my throat, "Cal, he's my half borther," "You're half brother?" she asked, I nodded, "He kissed Mornan" Sky shooked her head "Who?" "Morgan! He LIED to me, Pie!" wait that sounded wrong, "SKY! ssorry. I fort I could trussst him and he stapled me in the back!" Sky looked blankly at me, "He stapled you in the back?" was Sky on crack tonight? no dumb arse I said, "STABBED! stabbed me in the back"

Sky rolled her eyes, "Hunter I'm going to get you into bed, you've obviously had to much to drink and because you don't actually drink at all its taking it toll on you"

I woke up the next morning with the worst head ache in the world and the still present feeling that my heart had been stabbed by my own brother, I don't recall much after punching Cal, actually I don't recall anything after that, was I stupid enough to have drove home? Probably.

Sky came in, "Your up" she said, "I brought you some tea, how are you feeling?" I moaned a reply, "that's good to hear" she said in a light sarcastic tone.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened last night then?" Sky asked, I didn't really know myself, I trusted Cal and he betrayed that trust. "Cal kissed Morgan last night" I said, Sky looked sympathetic, she knew how I felt about her, apparently it was obvious to everyone who isn't Morgan. "I'm so sorry Hunter, I knew Cal had a soft spot for her too, but I didn't know he would act upon it knowing how much you feel for her" "He did?" I asked, I never knew that, Sky nodded, "Even so, it still doesn't excuse it" I said,

"You said something else last night, about Cal... I couldn't work out what you were trying to say" Sky said next, "It turns out Sky, that Cal and I are half brothers" Sky looked surprised, "Really?" she asked, I nodded, "Cal was the child my father had just before me, he left him with his motherfor fear of her"

"What are you going to do today? It's sunday" Sky said, "First, can you heal my hangover?" I asked rubbing my temples, Sky laughed and she nodded, she placed a firm finger in the middle of my forehead, within secondsmy headacheceased and I felt much better.

"Thank you""No problem," she smiled,"so what yougoing to do about Cal?"I shrugged, "Nothing, I have nothing to do with him anymore" "Hunter, he's your brother, you've got to talk to him" "No I don't Sky, I've known him as my brother for like, 5 minutes and in those 5 minutes he managed to betray me, I owe him nothing"

Sky rolled her eyes, "You're not even going out with her Hunter! It's not as if he broke the law" I narrowed my eyes at her, "Who's side are you on Sky, yes I know I'm not going out with her, believe me I know, it gets rubbed in my face everyday when I see her and know I'm not with her, the way I feel about Morgan... I've never felt like this before Sky, and Cal knew all that, and the very second he gained my trust, he took away the one thing that means more to me than anything else in this world, and he knew what he did, I could see it in his face when he saw me, the look of guilt"

Sky didn't know what to say, so she changed the subject, "So it's sunday, what are you going to do today?" she asked

I thought about it, but last night I gain information about the person who took away my parents, now I knew who he was I could find him.

I pulled out my father's lueg from my draw, feeling Sky watching me, I scried.

_Show me Ciaran, where is he?_I silently asked

I saw a picture come to life, a man with dark hair with flecks of grey, with the most familiar eyes in the world, if one could place where I've seen them before, he was stood in the middle of a crowd of hooded figures, suddenly he looked right at me and smiled, he knew I was on my way, "See you soon" he mouthed at me, then the image winked out.

I looked up and Sky's eyes were searching me, "What?" I asked, "Don't do it Hunter," she warned

* * *

Oh no, Hunter willbe walking right into a trap... ooh come on review! 


	9. Awkward conversations

A/n: Please keep reviewing guys really appreciate it!

* * *

**_Cal._**

"I can't believe I've screwed things up so much!" I punched the wall in my bedroom, and I looked at my now-bleeding fist. The pain seemed to settle my anger at myself.

When I finally got home last night I seemed to sober up straight away, I'm such an idiot, what made me kiss her? I had such restrain, Hunter liked her first and he liked her alot, it must have hurt him so much, but I like her too, a part of me keeps thinking, he should have asked her out, technically I didn't break any rules did I? So why is Hunter so mad? But his face when he saw us, I've never felt so bad about anything ever.

My phone rang, but I couldn't sense who it was which was strange, "Hello?" I picked up, "Cal?" said the voice at the other end, a voice with a Scottish accent, "Benjamin?" I asked "Aye, how are ye getting on, boy?" I sighed, I wasn't,I didn't want anything to do with this anymore, how could I Ciaran may have killed my mother, but the twisting events like to make my life all the more difficult, he was Morgan's birth dad, how could I do something that could hurt her? "I can't kill the girl." I told him,

"What?" he asked, "I can't kill her, maybe she can help me?" "I want Ciaran dead just as much as you, probably more, I'm stuck out here because he's looking for me and he killed my mentor, which by the way was your mother" I shook my head, stupidly realising he couldn't see me, "No, I'm doing this my way, don't contact me again, if I succeed, I'll call you" "You'd better boy!" Benjamin rasped down the phone,

Not bothering to reply I put the phone down and as soon as I didthe buzzer to my building went off.

I cast my senses outside as I headed to the buzzer, it was Morgan.

"Err, Morgan, Hi, Come on up" I let her in and started straightening up at lightning speed, moments later she knocked on my door. "Come in!" I called

She let herself in, I turned to face her and I fell even deeper in love with her, "Hey, what's up?" I asked, with a set, solomn face she walked over to my couch and sat down,

"We need to talk"she said, "Oh." I said, "about what?" I asked playing dumb, Morgan looked at me, "You know what" she said, my heart raced, "Okay" I said slowly taking a seat beside her, hurtfully though, as soon as I did, she shuffled away a little more.

"About the kiss..." she began, "Look, Morgan..." I knew where the conversation was heading so I decided to step in, "I was way out of line last night, I didn't mean to, I had, had a bit to drink and one thing lead to another, I just really wanted to kiss you in the moment and I shouldn't have I'm sorry, it wasn't my place"

She nodded, convinced, "It's not that I didn't enjoy it,because I did" she said trying not to totally drag my feelings through the dirt, "I just don't like you that way, I love you as a friend and I don't want to take things futher and ruin that"

I smiled, at least I was still cared for, that's what worried me, I wasn't sure if she would forgive me for stealing a kiss.

"Again, I am really sorry" I said, she nodded, "It's alright" I needed to know was I being bold to ask? "If you don't mind me asking, Morgan is there a reason why you don't like me like that?"

Morgan looked at me and smiled, "Why are you so interested?" she askedI put on my best fake laugh, "You know, so I know what I can work on next time a girl rejects me," she smiled, "Firstly Cal, we're friends I want nothing more to come of it, secondly, there's someone else." My heart stopped, if Hunter knew, he would be devastated,

"Who?" I asked,Morgan shook her head, "I don't want to say just yet" Changing the subject, she smiled, "So where's Hunter then?" she asked, "Isn't he normally round here on a Sunday afternoon?"

My face dropped, "Yeah, we had a bit of a fight last night, he hit me in the jaw, which explains the bruise, and knocked me to the floor," "Why!" she asked shooked, "Because I did something I shouldn't have, I betrayed him and I hurt him"

"Oh no," she said, "You guys were close," then she looked down at my messed up hand and looked over at the spot on the wall with broken plaster anda smallblood stain on it, "So I guess you were taking your anger out of the wall," she said, I nodded, "Yeah, don't know why I did that, but yeah" she smiled

Then her face changed, "You know what I told you last night, about that evil man, Ciaran McEwan and how he's my real father," I nodded and disguised a cringe at the mention of his name, "I'm sorry I totally over reacted about that but learning you come from evil roots, it gave me a lot of questions, ones that need answering" "I understand, I recently discovered my mum isn't who she said she was, or at least who I thought she was,"

"I'm pleased you understand because I want you to help me," I nodded, "Of course, anything" "I want to meet him" Morgan said surprising me, "I want to understand where I come from and the only way to do that is too meet him,"

I started to protest, "Morgan, Ciaran McEwan is a very dangerous person, you don't know what he's capable of," "I know" Morgan said, "That's why I need your help, if I'm as strong as they say we can protect ourselves"

I shook my head, "This is a bad idea, Morgan" I said, but the look on her face convinced me,

Suddenly my door flew open, it was Sky, "Have you seen Hunter?" she demanded, Morgan and I both shook our heads, "No but I need to speak with him, I need to explain what happened, why?" I said, Sky looked at me, "Don't expect him to come round so soon, he's really mad at you" she said, "Morgan have you seen him at all today?" she asked

Morgan shook her head, "Is he alright?" she asked looking worried,

Sky shook her head I don't think so, "He was pissed off and now he know's who's after his parents, it's the same man who killed your mother Cal, I think he's gone after him, he scried for him this morning but I warned him not to go, he promised me he wouldn't but when I came back fromwork, he was gone and I don't know who this guy is"

"I do" I said, Morgan and Sky looked at me, "It's Ciaran McEwan,"

"My birth father, Ciaran McEwan?" Morgan asked, I nodded, "Ciaran is your father?" Sky asked and Morgan nodded, "I only found out last night" she admitted, "Cal don't you see we've got to go now, to save Hunter, he'll kill him, if he find's out I'm his daughter he might let him go,"

I rose to my feet and I pulled on my coat, "Sky, did Hunter tell you where Ciaran is?" she nodded, "New York somewhere, but I don't know where abouts,"

"Well start looking when we get there, come on"

* * *

Ooh okay, interesting? If you think so and want more, you know what to do, keep those wonderful reviews coming in! 


	10. Search and Recue

A/n: Ooh what's going to happen? Will Hunter get in trouble? Will Cal and Morgan get to him in time? Who's Morgan's other guy? Will Hunter ever forgive Cal? So many questions! Want to find out? Keep reading or you'll never know! Get reviewing and you'll find out even faster!

* * *

**_Hunter._**

New York City, well never been to the place before and I've just this second climbed off the bus, already I hate it.

There's a distinct smell in the air, all I can hear is the blare of car horns and traffic and the occassional person shouting. I hailed for a taxi, like I said, I hate taxi's. When I got in the driver greeted me with "Where to?" "Central Park, please" "Righto mate" he said with a cocky grin,

After about 10 minutes of being stuck in a taxi, the driver turned to me, "So, a brit huh? Going to do the tourist thing? I can give you a tour of the city for $70, it'll last about 3 hours, we'll do the statue of liberty and everything thats pretty cheap" Car horns blared through the window, "The traffic light is on green" I told him, he turned back to face the traffic and did an obscene hand gesture out of the window at the car behind, I grimaced,

"So, what do'ya say?" he asked referring to his 'offer' "No, thank you" I said, "Suit yourself" the driver gruffed

He dropped me off outside central park I paid him and he sped off causing more cars to honk and I heard screeching of tires as people slammed on the breaks, more obscenities were shouted.

I perched myself on a bench and pulled out my lueg, I was pretty much in the middle of New York and I would be able to get to most places from here, I thought.

Instead of getting an image from scrying I heard a voice in my head, it was Ciaran calling me.

_You know where I am, cast out your senses you'll find me. That's what you want isn't it?_

I closed my eyes, took in a couple of deep breaths, I wasn't stupid, I knew he planned to trap me, but he didn't know I had the council's powers on my back, I pulled out my mobile phone and called Kennet, my mentor.

"Hello Hunter, how's things?" "Fine Kennet, I may be in a spot of trouble and I'll need the council to back me up, I've got one of the top 3 witches on the council's wanted list trapped and I'll need all the help I can get, you need to reinstate me with my seeker abilities," "Which witch?" Kennet asked, no pun intended,

"Ciaran McEwan" I said, there was silence at the other end of the phone, "Kennet?" "I just spoke with the council, they think it's a fools errand, and certainly not the one you've been sent on, but since you have him trapped, they've agreed to temporarilly restore them, until Ciaran is either brought in or stopped one way or the other, and then until you've proven you followed through in your mission in Widow's Vale we'll make you seeker again" "Thank you Kennet," "Good luck Hunter, you'll need it, be careful"

I hung up, again I closed my eyes, took in some deep breaths and focused, I could sense Ciaran's ora, it was vile.

I followed the scent to an old run down church, oh the irony, I mused.

I was prepared to open the door with my strongest Magicks, but it opened by itself, Ciaran was waiting for me, suddenly I didn't want to go in there, but my feet unwillingly carried me into the lion's den.

Okay Niall, I told myself, he'll use fear to brake you down, don't let him.

"Hunter Niall, I presume," Said a man with Scottish accent, his voice was niether malicious nor hateful as Hunter expected but rather precise and almost welcoming, I walked further into the darkness, "Yes, that's right," I said, Suddenly candles all around the room burst into flame and I could see the man from my vision, "Hello, I'm Ciaran McEwan, but you don't need an introduction, you came looking for me, now tell me, Hunter, what is it that you want? Still trying to prove your innocence to the council by bringing in their most wanted, you really think you can do that? After all you killed your brother, Linden, that must hurt"

How did he know these things about me? I wondered, but ignoring the unimportant questions I stood my ground and I growled, "You do not get to say his name" "I'm sorry, hit a sore spot did I?" I kept my eyes on him, and he put on a fake thoughtful look, "No, I know why you're really here, you're here to help your parents, if they are still alive" Again his voice still didn't sound malevolent, he was very delicate in his choice in words and said them with such a sweet edge almost as if he was consoling me as a friend, but he was clearly using these things to break me down.

"That's right" I said staying strong my voice louder than needed be as I felt it break down a tiny bite, I regained my composure, "Ciaran McEwan, I am here to bring you into the council, dead or alive" Ciaran smirked, "I haven't had a laugh like this in many years boy, get him!" Those last words did show the darkness in his voice, the real Ciaran.

A muscly pair of arms grabbed me, I was surprised because I didn't sense anyone behind me, next thing I knew, I was bound, both in Magick and in body, all I could do was listen helplessly, what have I done?

"Do we kill him yet?" said a voice with a thick Scottish accent, the man that grabbed me appeared beside Ciaran, he looked rough, wearing a kilt and a white shirt.

Ciaran smiled, "Soon, Benjamin, Gather the coven prepare for a ritual, we'll be taking a seeker's power tonight, but not till they come for him," Benjamin grinned, "What about the girl, Cal said he wouldn't kill her"

Again that backstabber betrayed us! Not just me, but Morgan now too!

"I was hoping for Cal to kill and absorb the sguirs dan's powers so there would only be one kill on our part, taking the boys powers, with Selene's magick in his blood as well as the girls, so I played my cards right, we took the seeker, their friend, and they'll come for him, we'll take them all" Cal is no friend of mine! I thought fiercely

Benjamin's eyes lit up, full of power hunger, "The powers of a Seeker, Selene Belltower's son and the sguirs dan, all in one night" he said, "We'll be unstoppable" Ciaran grinned, "Aye" Benjamin agreed.

Benjamin came over and lifted me over his shoulders, and he pretty much threw me onto a stone table, I wanted to cry out in pain but I couldn't.

I tried to send a witch message out, _Sky, Morgan anyone? Don't come for me it's a trap, Cal betrayed us all!_

It was no use. I was powerless.

"Ah, right on time" Ciaran said, walking over to me, "Your friends are outside, your cousin Sky, Cal and the sguirs dan"

I had just enough energy and will to speak through the spell, "You leave them alone!" I growled, Ciaran chuckled, "I have a whole Coven here, the sguirs dan maybe out there but the girl is untrained, new to the craft as I believe" "Leave her alone, don't you dare hurt her!"

Ciaran grinned even more, "Someone has a soft spot for the power conduit," he said, "Well I'll make it more of my mission to see that you watch her die"

Just then the door blew open, Sky, Morgan and Cal walked in and Ciaran was thrown into the table and Morgan's hands were outstretched, he got up and looked at me, "She's more trained than you think" I said cockily,

Cal looked at Benjamin, "What are you doing here?" he asked, "The best actor award goes to..." Benjamin laughed, "Your mother had what was coming to her, we wanted to make sure the same fate was sealed for her son also"

Ciaran started walking toward the three.

"Ciaran stop!" Morgan demanded, to this Ciaran looked bemused and walked right up to her and looked at her up and down, "You must be the sguirs dan" he said, "What's your name?"

"Her name is Morgan," Cal said "Can she not speak for herself?" Ciaran spat at him, he the smiled at him and looked over at Hunter, "Look's like you have competition, Niall," then he turned back to face Cal, "It would seem this one is also terribly fond of, Morgan here"

Morgan glanced over at Cal, surprised and then over to me, her look was even more surprised.

Then she changed, I knew she wasn't going to let Ciaran distract her, I silently praised her, go Morgan, you can do this "Ciaran, I demand you let, Hunter go" she said, "Oh really? Why would that be?" "Because I know you'll do as I ask, you'll do it for me," she said in a softer voice, Ciaran looked even more amused, until Morgan spoke again,"You'll do a favour for your daughter"

"What?" Ciaran and I both said at the same time,

"I found out last night, I didn't know Hunter would be here, I came looking for you, I want to get to know you"

Ciaran laughed, Morgan was his daughter? Why didn't she tell me?

* * *

Okay now we're getting to the good stuff, come on people review! 


	11. Challenges

A/n: Hello readers, how are you enjoying this story? Well I dunno if you deserve anymore, I'm not getting enough reviews! Keep them coming in people! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Cal._**

"It's a trick!" Ciaran laughed, "There's no way, I have 3 children, and _you_ are_ not_ one of them" I looked to my side and saw Morgan, she was strong and beautiful, I could feel her bringing up power.

"Do you remember a woman named Maeve Riordon, Ciaran?" Morgan said softly, but a clear statement of a challange was in her voice, Ciaran's face dropped, "How did you know about Maeve?" he asked, "Maeve Riordon was my mother" I said

"You are Maeve's child?" he asked, "And yours, according to her book of shadows," Ciaran's face dropped again, he was speechless, his eyes never left her face,

"Maeve bore my child and she never told me? Aye Lass, I can see it now you are so like her, and your eyes," "Just like yours" she finished for him, he nodded, "Why did she hide you away from me, and why send you to live with a non-witch family, you would be great by now"

I kept watching the interesting exchange of words between Morgan and Ciaran, "Well..." she continued, "I'm sure she would have told you if you hadn't locked her in a barn and set fire to it, oh wait, her suspicions of you doing something stupid and irrational like that may have been why she didn't, you, the reason why she fled her home! The reason I can't be with her now! You Bastard!" She screamed at him

Ciaran looked pained, "You need to understand, Morgan, I had no choice" "That's rich" Morgan spat, "You say you love her and you had no choice but to kill her, are you dillusional? You can't have me, Ciaran, and you can't have my friends, let them go"

"Benjamin" "Aye, Sir?" "release the boy" "But sir?" "Just, do it"

Hunter climbed off the table, "Go, all of you" Morgan commanded, "Morgan?" I questioned her, "Go, I'll be fine, wait for me"

We all ran out of the old building, Sky, Hunter and I were all stood outside on the side walk, "Where to now?" Sky asked, I shrugged, "We stay here," Hunter said panting, "I'm not leaving without her" "Hunter," I began, but his eyes wouldn't meet mine and he continued to ignore my existance, "Do you think she'll be alright?" Sky asked, "Goddess, I hope so" Hunter said, An awkward silence filled the space, "I'll go get the car," Sky said, leaving the tension

"Hunter... please" he then glared at me, and I'm telling you, if looks could kill... "Don't, 'Hunter, please', with me Cal, you betrayed us all, you had a plan to kill Morgan! But just to give your mission... your fun that extra kick, you thought hey, why don't I kiss her in front of Hunter, just after I gain his trust and discover that we are brothers, that'll break a few more hearts... you sicken me,"

"You gotta believe me, Hunter I had no intentions of killing Morgan, Benjamin told me that Ciaran killed my mother, and that her plan was to kill Morgan for her powers to overthrow Ciaran, he wanted me to continue her path and finish what she never did, he sent me over here without a choice I didn't want to do it, I swear! And neither did I know he wanted me so he could take both our powers in one swoop and was actually in league with Ciaran, I found her by chance but I wanted nothing to do with his plan, I don't kill people, especially not her"

Hunter glared even more, "Because you have such strong feelings for her" he said nastily, "Hunter, your right I do have feelings for Morgan, and I know what I did was so wrong, but my feelings don't even touch the surface of how deep yours run for her, I'm sorry you saw me kiss her, it was a mistake and I had been drinking, but she doesn't love me Hunter"

"God, Cal, I swear if I find out your lying to me - again, I will kill you myself," "I'm not I swear, Morgan told me herself, there's someone else, she wouldn't say who, but I'm sorry man, for everything. I feel so bad, you're my brother, that means more to me than anything, I don't care about my mother's revenge,"

Hunter rubbed his temple, "I hope she's okay" he said, as if on cue, Morgan walked down the steps and stepped onto the sidewalk next to Hunter,

"What happened? How come he just let you go?" I asked, before I got an answer Hunter interrupted, "Morgan, why didn't you tell me, Ciaran was your father?" "I only just found out" she said, "I knew you were out here, but at the same time I wanted to meet him,"

"Of course you did, I get that, but Morgan, that man is dangerous, how come he let you go?"

"We talked, he wants to get to know me, want's to teach me, bond with me, and I said yes, because a part of me wants to, but I want you two to watch me, just incase he tries anything, he said if I try anything he'll kill you two"

Great, I thought, "We'll keep you safe" Hunter promised her, "Where's Sky?" Morgan asked, "She's gone for the car, she'll be back soon, "Can we start walking away from here, it gives me the creeps," Morgan said wrapping her arms around herself, I can understand, I thought,

Hunter nodded, "Yes, I'll let Sky know, come on"

We walked a couple of blocks away before Sky appeared in the car, Morgan climbed in, I pulled Hunter back before he got in, "I meant everything I said before, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, you guys are like family to me, and then finding out you are actually my brother,"

Hunter smiled, "Nice feeling, huh?" I nodded, I opened my arms and we hugged, in a manly way of course, then we climbed into the car, again I called shotgun.

On the journey home I couldn't help looking in the mirrror at Hunter and Morgan in the back seat, Hunter was sat upright looking out of the window and Morgan was lying over his lap, he stroked her hair softlty as she slept, I was filling up with a bit of jealousy, I knew I had to let her go, she was never mine, but then again she's not Hunter's either.

* * *

Poor Cal, but yay he and Hunter have made up again! Keep reviewing guys! Loving it! 


	12. Gone

A/n: Hello again, come on people, you're killing me with the lack of reviews, I honestly want to know what you guys thinks! Come on guys! Anyways, I hope your enjoying it! Here goes the next chap...

Oh! p.s. when they're scrying on Morgan its all in italics!

* * *

**_Hunter._**

I feared for Morgan's safety, for the past two weeks she has been on about 3 meetings with Ciaran, even now I still couldn't believe it, Ciaran is Morgan's father, who could somebody so beautiful, so full of light come from someone who is as dark and unnatural as Ciaran McEwan.

"Are you sure he can't sense it?" I was round at Morgan's house, I was actually allowed in her bedroom today as her parent's were on a cruise for their wedding anniversary, Morgan had her back to me as she changed her shirts, my eyes were focused on her tanned skin, "I don't want him knowing we've been spying, Goddess knows what he'll do to us!" Morgan said, I woke myself out of my stupor as she faced me once again and I shook my head.

"He shouldn't be able to, I'm scrying for you, only you should be able to feel it, besides we're not spying on him, were making sure your kept safe, until we figure out a way to turn him into the council, and believe it or not Morgan I think your the only one strong enough to do it," Morgan's face dropped and she focused her gazed into my eyes,

"I don't want to admit this, but I'm really bonding with him, and even though I know what he's like and all he's done, I still want him to take me into his arms like a child, I love my dad, Sean Rowlands, but this is my birth father and our connection runs deeper, its a blood thing I guess"

I nodded sympathetically, "I know, it's hard but Morgan it has to be done eventually, a lot of witches out there are in danger with that man waltzing around free as a bird" Morgan nodded, "I know,"

She took a pair of jeans folded on her bed and disappeared into her bathroom for a while, and then returning with the pants she was wearing over her arms, she put them into a laundry bin in the corner of her room.

"What time are you meeting him tonight so Cal and I know what time to start our scrying circle." Morgan looked at her watch, "In about half an hour at theteashop,so you better get going," she said

We both walked down the stairs and she walked me out to my car, "Be careful" I told her, she smiled, "Thanks, Hunter" she said, "What for?" I asked, she shrugged, "Everything" I smiled,

Stupidly I automatically went in to kiss her, quickly as I realised what I was doing I pulled her into a hug instead, resisting the temptation to kiss her cheek and stroke her hair. When I pulled away, Morgan had a strange smile on her face, "What was that, Hunter?" she asked half laughing, half not

"I just want you to stay safe, we'll be watching you at all times," Morgan smiled thankfully, "See you later, I'll come round straight after," she promised, then she turned and headed back inside, I watched her go, pining for her. Why was I so scared to ask her out? I wondered to myself,

Snapping out of my daydreaming I got into my car and drove to Cal's, when I had got there he had already prepared the circle, "About 5 mins" I said, answering his unasked question, he nodded and we sat in the circle and started early, just incase.

_Morgan was sat in a car with Ciaran, outside her house, "_That's weird" Hunter said, "She said Ciaran was meeting her at the tea shop," Cal looked at the image of the car asit drove off, "I bet Ciaran wanted a change of plan" he said, _After a while the car pulled upby a large tree at the old methodist cemetary and they walked through a bit of the woodland till they came to a clearing, it was the powersink, Ciaran perched himself on top of a tomb which had once served the coven as an alter, "Right, my daughter" Ciaran said with a smile, "I want to show you some of the magick you are capable of," _

Hunter and Cal broke out of scrying, "Cal" Hunter said quietly, Cal shook his head, they both lunged for the door and to Hunter's car.

We sped of to the old methodist cemetary.

We cast out our senses, "Ciaran must be blocking them, I can't sense them," I said, Cal nodded, "Same here"

"Morgan!" I shouted, we both ran into the woodlands, "Morgan!" We both were calling, "maybe we should split up?" I suggested, "Message me when you find something" Cal nodded and went the opposite direction, using my seeker skills, had to admit I was a bit rusty,I honed my senses and clung to any sense of her being here.

Suddenly, I heard a growl from behind me, Slowly I turned around and there were two wolves, both snarling at me, baring their teeth

(a/n: The wolfbit that is in 'Changeling' is going to be very similar to what happens in this story, Morgan thinks pretty much the same things if you can remember but it's all in Hunter's POV still, okay i'll carry on...)

Slowly I backed away and a twig snapped behind me, the wolves looked at each other and the smaller one started to step forward, I turned away and ran through the trees, the wolfwas chasing me the second wolf wasfar behind,as if it was letting the younger one do the hunting, training it.

I didn't want to call Cal for assistance, he needed to carry on looking for Morgan, I shot witch firebehind me, not looking where I was aiming, just to perhaps frightening itaway from what I guessed I was just bouncing off the trees, as I ran I suddenly twisted my ankle and I wasup agained a huge rock I fell and propped myselfagainst it, knowing I was done for,_Cal,_ I called inmy head,_I need help, _

Thesmall wolf was now in front of me his tongue hanging out of its grinningmouth, panting from the chase which I bet he found exhillarating, soon the second wolf came up, the smaller one glanced at the bigger one, who nodded as if to say, go on then... kill.

The small wolf looked back at me and took a step closer, I looked in his eyes, no. I looked into her eyes, those eyes, the ones that captivate me everytime, "Morgan?" I asked, the wolf growled, angry for daring to speak at it,"Morgan? Is that you?" I asked, now the wolf just looked confused, I'm sure it was her, those eyes, it was her.

The bigger wolf growled as if saying, 'Do it or I will' it was definately Ciaran, I'll show him, I thought, lowering the collar on my shirt I bared my neck, "Do it," I said, "If you want to kill me, do it, Morgan"

Wolf Morganstopped and kept looking at me, she turned back to wolf Ciaran, and he Growled, preparing to lunge forward, she stopped him in his path, slowly they both started changing back.

A naked Morgan and Ciaran McEwan were now crouched on the ground where two wolves were just standing, I took off my coat and wrapped it around Morgan who was shaking from the cold air, Ciaran muttered a few words in Gaelic and the clothes he was wearing earlier appeared back on him. "You'll pay for this Hunter,"

I stood to face him, "Like you should pay for killing Cal's mother, forcing my parents away and killing Morgan's mother - your own muirn beatha dans!"

Ciaran's face practically turned red with anger, his palm outstretched and hesummond up the biggest ball of witch fire I had ever seen, and I knew, I would hardly survive it, if at all, sheilding Morgan I stood in front of her ready to accept the blow if it mean's protecting her, I just hope Cal get's here before he harms Morgan.

Ciaran threw his arm back, from nowhere I heard a scream crying "No!" Cal ran to Morgan and I and pushed us to the ground taking the blow of witch fire, slamming him back into the large rock behind, "NO! Cal!" Morgan screamed.

Morgan threw out her arms and uttered some harsh words and something else I didn't recognise, it wasn't quite a rune, a song or a sigil, I realised it was Ciaran's true name, how did Morgan learn that? Why didn't she use it before.

She bound him to the spot and picked the athame from my pocket and slowly walked over to him tears running down her face,

She stood right in front of him, I watched as Ciaran's eyes were focused on the blade and I saw something in him, fear.

I could only just make out what she said to him, "Ciaran your dangerous, you killed my mother, and many other people, you killed Cal, why should I let you live? I want to know" "Please" Ciaran said quietly, "I'm sorry, please, don't" "Sorry doesn't bring back people, it's funny how tables do turn isn't it Ciaran? You deserve this more than anyone who you ever did it too, You know, I really was enjoying getting to know you, your my father, and no child should ever have to do this to protect the safety of witches worldwide"

Morgan looked at the blade and then atCiaran, "I'm sorry too" she whispered, pulling her arm back she stabbed the blade into his chest, tears still streaming down her face, she pulled out the athame again and stabbed it once moreinto his chest,Ciaran fell to the ground with a big thud, his eyes wide.

Morgan sobbed harder and checked his pulse by placing two shaking, blood smearedfingers onto his neck, "He's gone," she said, I pulled her to her feet and we walkedover to Cal. his, arm was snapped out of place by the way he fell and hisabdomen had a huge burn."Oh Goddess" I gasped

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so bloody long! REVIEW!


	13. Goodbye

A/n: Poor Cal! please keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy x

* * *

_**Cal.**_

I heard Hunter's voice in my head, _Cal, Help me_, I'm coming little brother, I thought to myself, running through the forest I dodged tree's looking for him, in the distance I saw light hitting a tree,witch fire! I followed that direction, hold on Hunter, I'm coming, just in case he was in real danger I didn't message him back.

I can to a clearing and I saw Ciaran facing Hunter and Morgan, Morgan was just wrapped inHunter's coat and I assume was naked under that, what did that perv do to her?

Ciaran threw his arm back, holding a ball of witch fire, "No!" I screamed, not planning what I was actually doing I ran over to Morgan and Hunter and I pushed them to the ground taking the blow of witch fire, I flew back into some huge rock, man that hurt, "NO! Cal!" Morgan screamed, that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

Coughing and Spluttering I woke, Morgan and Hunter knelt over me, Morgan was crying hard and she was covered in blood, my blood? I wondered, I tried to move and deeply regretted it, my arm felt broken and half of my stomach was missing, it's true what they say your whole life flashes in front of your eyes the moment you think you're about to die.

"Oh my Goddess, Cal! Your alive!" Morgan cried, Not for long I thought, I knew the only reason I was concious now was to say my goodbyes,

"What happened?" I croaked, "Morgan killed Ciaran, thank god you're alive" I smiled.

"Hunter, can I have a word with Morgan, please?" I asked, "In private?" Hunter nodded, he rose to his feet and walked out of hearing distance.

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, "I know you could never love me" I said, "not the way I love you," her eyes filled with more tears, I took her hand and squeezed it gently, "Don't cry for me, Morganita" I smiled, "I'll move on, get a new life, a new start, I'll just try to watch out for big balls of witch fire though next time around," she tried to hold back a laugh from my highly inappropriate joke.

"The thing is Morgan, you told me that there was another guy, and I figured it out," she looked at me, "There is no other guy" I said, "You love _the_ guy" She looked at me, "How did you?" She asked, I smiled, "I've seen the way you are with each other, the way you look at each other, but until I saw you both as I ran in front of that stupid witch fire, I knew it was him,"

Morgan cried more, "Morgan, that man loves you more than anything else in this world, and he's foolish because he's scared of doing anything about it, let him know how you feel too, I know now you're muirn beatha dans, you were made for each other, stop being ignorant of it,"

"I do love you too" she said with a smile, I smiled back greatfully, "Thank you," I said

Hunter came back over and I saw Morgan's gaze fixed on him, "Take care of her for me little brother" I told him, Hunter nodded.

Suddenly it felt like somebody was squeezing my heart stopping it from beating, I knew it was my time,

"I love you both" I managed to choke out, then my world went black.

* * *

I know... short chapter but we needed to see what happened to Cal, and his last moments, poor guy 


	14. Funeral

A/n: Oh no! Poor Cal! (Sobs) Anyways... story is nearly over, lets get on with it shall we... oh and don't forget to review!

* * *

_**Hunter.**_

"... Our brother, our friend Cal Blaire, taken before his time, we'll miss him, we lost him in death but he'll move on to a new life and live again..."

Morgan and I were stood at the cemetary looking down at the wooden coffin, the wiccan priestess was conducting the funeral, but I wasn't really listening, my eyes were full of tears, as were Morgan's. I pulled her into me and she sobbed into my chest. I stroked her hair andstayed strong.

After everyone had left, the priestess came to the both of us "I'm so sorry for your loss" she said sympathetically I nodded my appreciation and she walked away. Bree came over and hugged us both, "I'll give Sky a ride home" she said, "You two obviously need to be here a while longer, to say goodbye" Morgan nodded, "Thanks Bree," I said

Morgan knelt in front of the hole and looked down at the coffin below, she dropped a rose and it landed on top, through her tears she kissed the tips of her fingers and then aimed them at the coffin, blowing him a kiss goodbye, "Goodbye" I heard her whisper, "I love you" she said, my heart sank, I crouched beside her and helped her to her feet and pulled her into an embrace.

"Hunter..." she started softly, "Just before Cal died, he said you were in love with me, and that you loved me more than anything in this world," I started to shake, I was so scared, what did she think of this? "And then he told me, that he knew how I felt about you, he said he knew I was in love with you too, Hunter"

I looked down at her with disbelief, "I'm in love with you, Hunter Niall" she said quietly, my heart raced a thousand times faster than normal, I didn't know what to say. "You have no idea..." I started through the tears that started, "How long I've waited for you to say that... I love you too, so much"

Cal, my brother, even though he himself was in love with Morgan, he told her the one thing I was afraid to.

"I love you" I whispered again, like a weight was off my chest because I was free to admit it to the woman I love. I lowered my head and I kissed her hard, passionatly, hungrily... something I was desperate to do from the moment I met her.When we parted we looked back at Cal's grave, Morgan looked at me, "Go on" she said giving my hand a gentle squeeze, "You need a moment, to say goodbye," I nodded, she stepped back a couple of steps as I knelt down next to Cal's grave.

"Hello Brother" I said, "I'm gonna miss you..." at first I felt awkward I didn't know what to say, but I felt the tears in my eyes. "Thank you so much, Cal, you have no idea how much... thank you, I hope you find happiness in your next life," "I had to repay the favour," said a voice I looked up and sitting on his headstone was Cal, although slightly more transparent than last time I saw him and without the broken arm and half his stomach wasn't missing.

"Cal?" Morgan came over, "Hello Morgan," he smiled, "This has to be quick I'm having a bit of trouble holding on" "Repay what favour?" I asked "You gave me a family," Cal said, "In you guys, I found more happiness thanI thought was possible, I knew you two were perfect for each other, the moment Hunter couldn't takehis eyes off you that first day in class" He laughed, I blushed a little, Morgan smiled sweetly at me, and she took my hand in hers, "you see," Cal smiled at us both, "Perfect"

"I'm so sorry, Cal" Morgan said tears welling again in her eyes,Cal looked into her eyes, "Don't cry for me..." "Morganita" she finished for him with a smile, "That's it, your learning!"

"I heard you guys when you spoke to me... well to my coffin and I'll miss you guys too, If you want to talk, come here, I'll be listening" "Goodbye Cal" I said, Cal smiled, "Bye little brother" Again I pulled Morgan into a hug and we both smiled at Cal."See you Morgan" he said, "Bye" she whispered.

Then he was gone, Morganread his headstone again, 'Calhoun Blaire 1985-2004, Beloved Brother and Friend, Will be missed. 'Don't cry for me' she smiled, then she looked behind her at another new grave, the headstone read, 'Ciaran McEwan 1960-2004, RIP'

She looked away and shuddered, he was her father by blood, but to her he was nothing more. "Come on" I said, putting my arm around her shoulders. We walked away from the graveyard.

Later at home I was lying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling thinking about what had happened these past few months. My mobile rang, knowing it was Kennet I answered

"Hello Kennet" I said, "Hunter, the council wish to congratulate you on bringing an end to Ciaran McEwan," "That was Morgan, not me" I said bluntly, "Yes, right, how is her training going?" "Okay, she's learning fast" I said "Good, good. Hunter we've good news, we've heard from your parents they're on their way to you now, they should be there tomorrow" "Oh my goddess they are?" "Yes, and we want to reinstate you with your Seeker status" "Thanks Kennet, but I think I'm going to pass, I found my place, and I don't want to leave here" I told them, "Hunter do you know what your giving up?" "Yes" I said with a smile, "Okay Hunter, it was a pleasure working with you" Click, bye then...

I smiled broadly, Morgan walked into the room with two glasses of cranberry juice, "Who was that?" she asked, putting them down onto the bedside table. I sat up and kissed her softly, "That was Kennet, from the council, he wanted me to come back as a Seeker again,"

Morgan's face dropped, "Oh" she said, "I declined, I told him I'm staying here with you" Morgan's face lit up, "Really?" I nodded, "Yes, Morgan I love you" she smiled "I love you too." "And my parents have been found, they've come out of hiding,they'reon their way here" "Oh Hunter thats great" "I know!" I smiled, "I can't wait to see them again"

Finally everything was perfect, but unfortunately it was at Cal's expense, he saved my life that night and theres nothing I can do now to repay him, so I'm not going to waste my life, I'm going to live it to the full, full of love and laughter and something I've wanted desperately for so long, I have finally found happiness.


	15. The End

A/n: Aww bless Hunter! Yay! Everyone's happy even Cal who's dead! okay please read and review!

* * *

_**Hunter.**_

_**A few days later...**_

Even though many years have passed, I still recognised their prescence walking up the walkway. I stood. Morgan felt them too, she smiled encouragingly.

There was a knock at the door. I opened it. There stood my parents, they seemed to have aged 20 years since I last saw them.

"My son" my father beamed, "My you've grown so well" my mother smiled, "You saved us Giomanach" my father said and he pulled me into a hug, then when we parted my mother hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Come in" I said, "We have much to talk about," They walked into my living room and saw Morgan stood nervously in front of the coffee table, my mum smiled, "Hello dear," she said, Morgan smiled and gave a short wave.

I knew how nervous she felt, I walked over to her and put my hand in hers, "Morgan I would like you to meet my mother, Fiona Niall, and my father, Daniel Niall, mum, da, this is my girlfriend Morgan Rowlands, she's the one who saved you"

"Why Lass, thanks ever so much" "Yes Morgan, how can we possibly ever repay you for what you've done?" "Don't thank me" she said quietly.

My parents look confused, "Morgan had to make a sacrifice," I begun to explain, "She's only just discovered she's a witch, she was adopted into a Catholic family, and her birth parents were Maeve Riordan and... Ciaran McEwan"

"Oh goddess" my mum gasped, "You poor child" "Did you kill him Lass?" My da said

"Thats rather harsh, Daniel" Fiona said,"Morgan did what she had to, even though he was still her father she did what was right, for the good of everyone."I said"How did she manage to kill Ciaran McEwan?" my da pressed on, "shes an uninitiated witch, surely she hasn't the power" "Morgan is strong, very strong she's the sguirs dan, but she's a light witch, nothing like her father, her birth mother was as equal in light as he was in dark, and Morgan is on her mothers path, and I am helping her find her way" I knew Morgan was uncomfortable with this conversation so I changed the subject.

"Let's sit down, look I made tea" I said pointing to the tray on the coffee table with a pot and 4 mugs"

After a small awkward silence I had to break it, "Do you know about Linden?" I asked, my Da nodded, mother looked pained, "Aye, we do," "He went down that path Hunter," my mother said, "It wasn't your fault, we know that" "Have you seen Alwyn yet?" I asked

They shook their heads, "We came to see you first because we were nearer here than home, we're getting a flight back to England on monday" my ma said.

"Hunter, this lovely young lady here is beautiful, how did you meet?" I smiled, finally a topic I wanted to talk about, I wanted to show off my Morgan and even though her cheeks were red I carried on.

My parents and I caught up, told me about places they've been to and what they've done, how they escaped, I told them about growing up. Then finally I realised no matter how much it hurt to bring up, I couldn't keep putting it off.

"Da,I met Cal" Daniel's eyes widened, "You did? How is he? Did Selene destroy him?" I shook my head, "No, my fatherdid" Morgan said quietly a tear in her eye.

"What happened son?" "Well it's complicated, Cal was at first obsessed with finding vengance over his mother's killer, he didn't know she was a dark witch, anyway Cal and I met over here and we met Morgan, then we found out that we're brothers, more things happened and Ciaran was about to kill me with white witch fire,but Cal jumped in front of it, and it killed him"

Daniel rested his head in his hand, "Not another son" he muttered to himself, but we all heard him.

"But you Giomanach, your a grown man now, you've got your own life going on, tell me, how's travelling with the council going to fit in with young Morgan here? does she come with you?"

"Actually da, I quit the council, I plan to stay here with Morgan," "You quit the council? What are you going to do with yourself now?" I shrugged, what was I going to do, "I don't know, but I'll find myself" I said, "Morgan is my life, I'm not leaving her" "So you're not coming back to England with us"

I shook my head, "I'll visit often, I just can't leave, I can't leave Morgan"

Fiona smiled, "Okay my darling, oh we are so terribly proud of you, we missed you so much," My eyes watered a little, "I missed you too, I tried so hard to find you, to stop whoever was keeping you away from me," "And you did it lad"my father smiled.

"No, we did it" I squeezed Morgan's hand lightly and she smiled at me.and I had never felt so much at home.


End file.
